


『ヤンデレ 』נιкσσк

by steamyhottae



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamyhottae/pseuds/steamyhottae
Summary: **This book is based on Yandere Simulator**The storyline is pretty much all based on that specific game.𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐤𝐨𝐨𝐤.A quiet high school seniorwho loves reading by a fountain,but although he is a loner,he will do anything to protect anyone.𝐉𝐢𝐦𝐢𝐧.A boy in his sophomore yearwho watches Jungkook from a distance,a boy who is deeply in love with him,a boy who will do anything to get his senpai.





	『ヤンデレ 』נιкσσк

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note!
> 
> There will be character descriptions for the first chapter BUT no pictures because you can't place pictures in chapters on this platform. Visit my Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/user/steamyhottae) if you want to see the pictures.
> 
> Enjoy!!

So, if you don't know what "Yandere Simulator" is, read this. (If you already know, go down to the line of stars with the word STOP.)

Yandere Simulator is a video game created by a game developer who goes by the name YandereDev. This game started its development back in 2014 and is still currently a game now. Yandere Simulator is based around a girl, Ayano Aishi, who falls deeply in love with a boy she calls Senpai. This is ironic since she has not been able to feel happy or been able to feel any sort of emotion besides emptiness since she was a little girl. Anyways, she is committed to this boy who is known as her senpai with everything in her heart which means she will do ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING to have him. Including murder, kidnapping, electrocuting, burning, slicing, stabbing, poisoning, dark magic, sabotaging, torturing, and everything in between. Now, before I spoil anything else, let's get on with the story.

✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧STOP✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦

Park Jimin:

Role: Ayano Aishi

Age: 16

School: Akademi High School

Year: Sophomore

Background information on Jimin: Has lived alone without his parents since age 14 since his father is in the Navy and his mom does business overseas in America. Has been diagnosed with an unknown mental disability, therefore, there have been no meds prescribed. A quiet boy with a psychotic nature. Will do anything for Senpai.

Jeon Jungkook:

Role: Taro Yamada (Senpai)

Age: 17

School: Akademi High School

Year: Senior

Background information on Jungkook: Lives with his mother and father in a small house not far from the school. Is a loner but is very well-known. Loves to read by the courtyard fountain before school and during lunch. Oblivious to who likes him, or who is obsessed with him in Jimin's situation. Notices Jimin's weird behavior once in a while.

Kim Taehyung:

Role: Kokona Haruka

Age: 16

School: Akademi High School

Year: Sophomore

Background information on Taehyung: Has a crush on Jungkook, has a plan to meet him at the back of the school under a cherry tree to confess her love. Jimin's rival. Lives with his dad who is working through some debt issues. Meets does compensated dating every Monday. Part of the cooking club and the drama club. A social butterfly, completely incapable of self-defense.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> Call me Author-Chan to fit with the theme :3


End file.
